memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock: Reflections, Issue 4
| miniseries =Spock: Reflections| minino =4 | writer =Scott & David Tipton | artist =David Messina| finishes =Federica Manfredi| inker =Federica Manfredi & Arianna Florean| colorist =Ilaria Traversi; color assit by Chiara Cinabro of 2B Studio| letterer =Neil Uyetake | editor =Scott Dunbier | omnibus =''Spock: Reflections'' | published =October 2009 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers = | altcover = | caption = | date = | stardate = | }} Publisher's description ;From solicitations :Ambassador Spock has returned to Earth but why?! The answers may lie in another previously untold tale from Spock's life, starring Lt. Saavik, of Wrath of Khan fame! The secret behind Spock's journey is revealed here! Summary 2372 As Captain Moxx's runabout streaks through space, he sets the autopilot and descends to a lower chamber, where Spock is meditating beside a coffin. Moxx apologizes for interrupting and tells Spock their journey is proceeding on schedule. Spock has programmed a course that is preventing the ship from being noticed by Starfleet, but warns Moxx that the route will not work a second time. Moxx expresses puzzlement at Spock's actions, since Vulcans are not known for being sentimental. 2285 On the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]], Lieutenant Saavik is in command and asks for a status report from Engineering. Scotty tells her they are losing antimatter containment and trying to avoid a warp core breach. The cadet at the helmsman's position tells Saavik they need to eject the warp core to prevent the ship's destruction. Saavik orders him to eject the core and move the Enterprise away at full impulse. The explosion of the core turns the viewscreen blindingly white. Ensign reports that the explosion damaged the warp nacelles, and that seven crewmembers were killed due to the core ejection -- including Chief Engineer Scott. The simulation ends, with a total of 123 crewmembers hypothetically irradiated and fourteen other injuries. As Saavik leaves the bridge, Wilson follows her into the turbolift and accuses her of being hasty. If the event had not been a simulation, seven of his friends would be dead. Angered by her lack of response, he storms off the turbolift. Saavik finds Captain Spock in a conference room, where he has been monitoring the simulation. She tells him of Wilson's objections, which she does not understand because she acted according to protocol. Spock tells her that not everything is logical with humans. Saavik then accompanies him to Engineering for an inspection. In Engineering, Scotty warns the cadets, including his nephew Peter, that the engineering section needs to look better than it now does for Admiral Kirk's impending inspection. Suddenly there is a gas leak. Scotty orders the cadets to get to the rebreathers. Saavik asks if this is also a simulation, but Spock tells her it is not. Cadets Roberts and Flynn have been knocked unconscious by the gas; Spock requests emergency transport for them but gets no response. As the safety barrier lowers, Peter runs towards it despite Scotty shouting to him not to do so. Peter succeeds in bringing Roberts and Flynn out before the barrier reaches the floor. Scotty orders that the leak be controlled and the injured cadets brought to Sick Bay. In Sick Bay, Saavik tells Spock she does not understand why the beaming Scotty is now so proud of Peter after ordering him not to enter the chamber. Spock explains that self-sacrifice and loyalty are not always logical, and that learning how to incorporate logic into her existence will be a lifelong journey for her, as it has been for him. 2372 Moxx's ship arrives in geostationary orbit of Earth. Moxx tells Spock they will be "ready to beam it down" as soon as Spock gives the signal. Spock lingers by the coffin for a moment, his hand resting on its surface, then leaves the room. Spock beams down to a farm in Iowa, where he approaches a gravestone inscribed, "James Tiberius Kirk 2233-2293 Captain, Diplomat, Explorer". Spock operates a hand control, and something is beamed into the earth beneath the gravestone. Someone approaches behind Spock; it is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Spock is surprised to see him, and Picard expresses similar surprise; he did not know Spock was returning to Earth until he had almost reached the Sol system. Picard realizes that Spock has brought Kirk home. Spock recalls how Kirk did the same for him, at a terrible cost, and says he needed to be equal to Kirk's sacrifice. Picard tells Spock he would be welcome to return to Starfleet duty, in any capacity, but Spock plans to return to Romulus. Picard asks whether arrangements can be made to make Spock's presence there official, but Spock declines, saying he has always led "a life of solitude and duty". He remembers how he once worked with remarkable friends and comrades, and tells Picard to treasure those times in his own life, since they will someday end. Picard and Spock exchange the Vulcan salute; Picard walks away but turns back to see Spock still standing quietly by his friend's grave. On Romulus, Spock's Romulan colleague tells him that some thought he would not return. Spock replies that he has work to do, and that his place is on Romulus. A child runs up to Spock and tells him he has finished reading The Teachings of Surak. Spock replies that he must have many questions; "Let us begin," he says. References Characters :Moxx • Spock • Saavik • • Montgomery Scott • Roberts • Flynn • Peter Preston • Jean-Luc Picard James T. Kirk • Surak Starships and vehicles :Danube class runabout • USS Enterprise Locations :Earth • Iowa • Romulus Races and cultures : Bolian • human • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet Other :bridge • Engineering • rebreather • red alert • sick bay • simulation • warp core breach 2233 • 2293 • Admiral • antimatter • autopilot • Captain • emergency transport • impulse engine • inspection • Lieutenant • listening post • logic • loyalty • warp nacelles • navicomputer • orbit • The Teachings of Surak • transporter • transporter room Appendices Related stories Timeline The flashback takes place in 2285, shortly before . | before=Spock: Reflections, Issue 3| after=Final issue|}} Images External link Category:TOS comics